


Engagement Party

by chickenstriptakesatrip



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Engagement, Engagement Party, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenstriptakesatrip/pseuds/chickenstriptakesatrip
Summary: Ben had finally done it. He had asked the love of his life to marry him. And of course, Emily had said yes.





	Engagement Party

Ben Arnold could not be happier.

He was getting married. Married!To the absolute love of his life, Emily Potter. He couldn't believe it. He was going to get to make her as happy as he possibly could for the rest of his life. He was going to get to make breakfast for her every morning, take her out to fancy lunches. He was going to get to love every bit of her forever.

He was going to get married. 

Emily, needless to say, was just as excited. She had already begun picking out what kinds of flowers she wanted at the wedding. Peonies and lilies were in the lead.

"Benny?" Ben looked over at Emily. "Where are Sammy and Jack?" 

"They should be here any minute, Emily. I'll text them now." 

A moment later, before Ben could even pull out his phone, Sammy and Jack stepped inside Rose's diner, hands laced together. 

"Hey guys, come on in!" Ben greeted cheerfully, embracing them both in a hug. 

"Congratulations, you two!" Sammy said as Emily came to talk to them.

The couple beamed in thanks.

"We have plenty of food, drinks, anything you guys need, so, please, help yourselves." Ben gestured to the table behind him. 

Jack gave his thanks before dismissing himself to go converse with Lily. He still wasn't fully used to being back, and found that being with too many people at once could be much too overwhealming. In fact, Ben had even suggested he stay home upon hearing this, but Jack insisted on coming. He already loved Ben like a brother. 

"Sammy Stevens, how are you?"

Sammy turned his head to see one Archie Simmons, carrying a drink in hand.

"Hello, Archie, I'm doing well, yourself?" He laughed

Instead of answering, Archie looked around. "Where is that handsome man of yours?" He asked, sipping his drink. 

Sammy laughed again. "He's over there, talking to Lily." 

Archie mumbled something under his breath before heading off to talk to Ron.

 

A couple hours passed before most of the party was drunk. Some, such as Lily, were drunk out of their minds. 

Sammy was casually flirting with Jack, something he'd never do, without booze, in public. And Jack, Jack was melting into Sammy. Both due to his furious embarassment and the fact that he had always been a clingy boyfriend. 

"Listen up, everyone!" Sammy shouted, a smile spread across his face. "I want to make a toast. To my two best friends." Sammy pulled away from Jack in order to stand up fully. "I've never met two people more made for one another. Jack in the Box Jesus, I think we can all agree these two should ALREADY be married." He got several laughs from that comment. "But I'm gonna make this short. I wish you two a lifetime of happiness. Ben, Emily, never let each other go."

 

With that, Sammy stepped down. Ben mouthed a thank you.

For the rest of the night, everyone seemed to be in the best mood they could possibly be.


End file.
